BBB
BBB is a song by American professional basketball player and rapper Lonzo Ball. Lyrics BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang Learn about business from running the business Always on go, it's good for my fitness Tracing my steps, being smart with my pivots The sky is the ceiling, I'm pushing my limits Stacking my bread and increasing my digits Living life fast, but I ain't rush to the finish Living life lavish, got everyone living The brand is Popeye's, but I never eat spinach Eggs in the morning, put syrup on biscuits Raised by the family, it takes a village Standing on top and y'all looking like midgets My diamonds so wet, they came from the trenches Tearing us down, but we building them bridges Beats is too strong, and they travel in triplets Soaring like Eagles, ya flying like Pigeons Road to the riches, we punching our tickets BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang Back in this thing, and I'm better than ever Two on the court, on the beat I'm too clever Just bought a mansion, it's ? in these shelters My girl on a leash and she love when I pet her She'll never leave me 'cause she'll never find better Just got a bag, LV's on the leather The pressure on me, feeling lot like some feathers I told you, "Don't push me", still pullin' my lever I cannot settle, I'm triple B General Look to the left, you'll see Lieutenant Gelo Further in sight, and you'll spot Major Melo Big Ballers on me, and I like commando We ready for war, and we ready for battle If there is a problem, consider it handled We moving as one, and we never dismantle We bet on ourselves, yeah we taking a gamble BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang People just talking, but they ain't really 'bout it Disturb the peace and I gotta get violent Crossing you off, man I feel like a Mayan These presidents dead but they moving in silence The way that I thrown, they feel like they flyin' The way that I storm, they feel like they pollen I stack them together, they form an alliance I put 'em in cases, they talk to my clients If I want it I buy it I'm flyer than pilots PJS Private, I'm ballin' like Bryant Got ice on my neck keep my colder than climates Got drops on my wrist but I'm never caught cryin' Feel so alive that I wouldn't mind dyin' The booth is my kingdom, I feel like a lion I'm killing these beats, I'm promoting the violence And shoutout to brodie man ? BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang BBB, that's on me BBB, rep the team BBB, chasing dreams BBB, we gon' do our thang Why It Sucks # The beat is boring and uninteresting. # The very repetitive lyrics that repeat the song title over and over again. # The whole song is just a huge promotion of his clothing brand "Big Baller Brand". # Lonzo Ball's rapping voice is very annoying. Music Video Lonzo Ball - BBB (Official Music Video) ᴴᴰ 2017 Category:Lonzo Ball Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2017 Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs by athletes Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with bad music videos